Isabelle Noctismare
|name= Isabelle Noctismare |kanji= ノクティスマー イザベル |romaji= Nokutisumā Izaberu |alias= Melinoë (メリノ, Merino) |status= |race= Demon- Hybrid ( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Walnut |eye color= Imperial Red |vision= |skin tone= Ivory |height=5'10 ft. |weight=142 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Cross Sector |previous affiliation= |partners= Dimitri Belikov |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= Queendom of Sophia |enemies= |relatives= Ringo Noctismare (Father) Chrysalis Eros (Mother) Cytherea (Sister) Fernando Noctismare (Brother) Galeo Noctismare (Brother) |magic= (Nightmare Magic) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Isabelle Noctismare (ノクティスマー イザベル, Nokutisumā Izaberu) is a free-lancer mage known in the vast expanse of southern . The product of a raucous night between her mother and father, she is the eldest of triplet siblings. Christened with the name Melinoë (メリノ, Merino) by one of her numerous half-siblings, she is known within the underworld as a after being possessed by a wandering spirit when lost in one of Minstrel's forests. As of now, she spends her time searching for something to satisfy her childish yet insatiable curiosity. During her travels, she would come across the Queendom of Sophia, declaring herself an ally of the island nation before disappearing in a flourish. It is unknown if Isa truly acts on their behalf. Remaining true to her whimsical nature, the capricious woman would join dark guild Cross Sector after scoping out the organization and its leading allies. There, she is infamous for being a thorn in her guildmaster's side, albeit in a manner resembling siblings. Of course, Isabelle is allergic to sitting still; after establishing herself in the guild, she would embark on a new quest: stardom. Under the stage name StarFox (狐星, Kitsunehoshi), she would break into the pop-rock scene, mixing elements of the two genres into a distinctive blend that Isabelle projects then projects to the masses. Coupled with incredible stage and concert effects born of her magic, she steadily built a brand which culminated in a premiere tour around Fiore, and later Ishgar. She has a dedicated fanclub known as the Foxkin (狐一門, Kitsune Ichimon) said to number in the tens to possibly hundreds of thousands. Appearance Oh for the days of innocent youth; even then a mischievous, playful being she was. Standing at a diminutive 4'2, she was distinguishable from her triplet siblings by a bowl cut of her oak brown hair. Peeking from a chubby, child face were imperial red irises, surrounding by light cinnamon colored skin. She was often found with a cheeky expression that only spelled trouble, ready to launch into a fluid spanish tirade for her chosen target. Otherwise, her slim form is reminiscent of any child at her age. Clothes wise, she could only be described as a tomboy. As one who was unprepared for fatherhood, let alone three children, it was common to find her wearing what her brothers wore, namely athletic jerseys, shorts, pants, and other garb. More often than not she would take what she decided to wear for the day from her brother's closets, noting they were all the same height anyway. As for her outfit of choice, the girl wore a black long sleeve shirt with a football jersey underneath, pairing them with athletic shorts and long socks. Tying the ensemble together were a pair of black sneakers, occasionally switched for cleats when she decided to play a sport. Personality History Abilities Category:Cross Sector